One Person's Actions
by MoreOfALoner
Summary: one person's actions can change everything, that's it IF he stays alive. Au after 1x03. What would happen if charlotte had decided to ask for a better explanation of the phrase "slay your demons" and how would that impact our favorite pair of leaders? Wells is alive and a shipper. Truce is not that hard to achieve or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Au after 1x03. What would happen if charlotte had decided to ask for a better explanation of the phrase "slay your demons" and how would that impact our favorite pair of leaders?**  
 **Wells is alive and a shipper.**  
 **Truce is not that hard to achieve after all.**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT**

 **So it's the start of July and I'm officially over with school. In order to celebrate that great event and my return on fanfiction as an author i will update this story three times a week for all of July. If I don't make it one week, you the readers get to make a oneshot request that i will try my best to bring to life, in addition of course with my regular chapter.**

The acid fog had cleared up and everyone was slowly and cautiously getting out of their shelters wondering if it was safe. Clarke couldn't handle it anymore, that tension the hatred inside her. Finn's words were burning her mind. What could Wells be possibly hiding from her?

She didn't have the luxury to think about this stuff though. Her first concern was to find Charlotte, Bellamy, and the others. Suddenly there was a scream. She understood that it was Charlotte. She ran towards the voice, not once thinking that maybe she should be afraid or more cautious about what she was running into.  
When she got there she saw something that she didn't expect.

Bellamy was sitting on his knees beside a body that was obviously suffering. When she got a little closer she realised that it was Atom who was suffering. She kneeled down on his other side and examined him as carefully and quickly as she could master. It was clear even with her limited medical knowledge that he would die no matter what she did in order to save him.  
Bellamy was sitting there. His hand gripping his knife, slightly trembling. He was looking at her in a way that he had never before. A look full of sadness and fright. A look that was shouting at her to help him.  
She shook her head at him to say that there was nothing she could do. His eyes got even darker and sadder if that was even possible. She took the knife out of his hand lingering in their touch a gesture that gave him some of her strength. And it was ironic really how despite the powerful and strong leader that he portrayed he was the one that needed her support.

Everything else was a fading memory. She had given him mercy and they were out of there. They were walking close to each other. Their hands were almost brushing, but they both needed that comfort. One more of them was gone.

They kept walking until Bellamy noticed the little girl hiding behind some bushes.  
"Hey Charlotte what are you doing there? Come walk with us" he questioned and tried to make a smile appear on his face. He didn't quite make it but he didn't look as miserable as before.

The girl stood up and made her way between the two leaders. She grasped both their hands and kept walking silently.  
Clarke understood the little girl's shock. She decided that she should worry about Charlotte now and not about herself.  
"You saw what happened there." It was more of a statement than a question. The little hand inside her own squeezed a little more.  
"We couldn't do anything else Charlotte that was all we could do. Help him ease his pain." Both the girls now had tears in their eyes and both were refusing to let them drop.

The little girl turned to Bellamy who was silent and asked him.  
"Bellamy, is this how I slay my demons?" Bellamy's eyes widen and he was suddenly terrified of what that little girl thought he had meant.  
Clarke froze on the spot and looked at both people on her left.  
Bellamy kneeled in front of the younger girl and put his hands on her small arms. "Charlotte, I didn't mean you should kill someone."

The girl seemed confused. "You didn't?"

"Of course he didn't."Clarke was in a similar position as Bellamy now and she answered a little angry at Bellamy that he had said anything like that to a 10-year-old. She glared at him without letting Charlotte witness it and he, of course, neglected her look.

"What I meant was that you have to kill metaphorically your fears. Whatever makes you afraid you should face it, not like killing people. Do you understand?" He was looking at her with pleading eyes, a look that surprised Clarke in a good way.

"And you don't have to face your fears alone, Charlotte, you can always come to one of us for help and support. And if we are not around you could always go to Wells. He is a really nice guy."  
Clarke gave the little girl support and options to who she could turn but at the mention of Wells, the little girl's face became scared.  
"Wells looks like his father." She mumbled but both of them heard her.

Bellamy took her hand and squeezed to give her strength to talk as Clarke had done only minutes ago to give him strength. "The chancellor was there when my parents were floated. I can't look at Wells without remembering them being killed." She cried while speaking her last sentence and she fell into Bellamy's arms.  
The young man pulled her in for a hug. Everyone else was far gone at this point and they were the only three in the forest.  
This little girl in between them who should have no care in this world, who should be playing around and not thinking about survival and kills was undone before their eyes, she was clinging to Bellamy like he was her saviour her last hope. And Bellamy had had experience in this domain where little children were counting on him. His mind made him think about Octavia and how far she had come.

Bellamy was whispering comforting words and Clarke had just began realising that if Charlotte hadn't talked to them Wells could be dead by now. A guy who she wanted to never see again in her whole life only a day ago. But now she needed her best friend to be alive.

Clarke was ready to panic, she needed to make sure Wells was okay, but then he saw the both of them and she stopped herself from overloading. In less than a day she had learnt that she had hated her best friend for no reason, that her mother was a traitor and she practically killed her father,- she had concluded to that very fast- she had killed a human and she had probably stopped a fatal attack to her best friend.

When Charlotte was a little calmer she decided that it was her turn to talk and that she did.  
"Charlotte, I know it's hard to forgive Wells for what his father did. But he did not do anything wrong, honey. The only thing that he has done is that his father is the chancellor. He had no choice for that matter and believe me when I say I have accused him of the same thing but he is better than the chancellor. I believe you should talk to him Charlotte. He will help you face your nightmares and I will be with you the whole time. What do you say?"

After a moment or two, the girl hesitantly agrees with the older kids and they decided to keep walking before the sun falls so they could be in the camp.  
Soon after they arrived Clarke pulled aside Wells and the four of them had a conversation. Wells had the chance to apologise to Charlotte about his father's actions and she was willing to let him help her. They stayed there for a little while and they talked, this time around Charlotte was practically in Clarke's arms. The blonde princess was comforting Charlotte. Making sure she felt safe.

Bellamy was standing there and looking at them silently.  
His brave princess had done it again. She saved at least one life and she had done it with style.  
Wait, his? Did he just say his?  
He knew better, he knew she was too independent to belong to someone. And he could swear that even if she did she would never choose him to belong to. Besides, she had already two guys pining over her and she was one of the privileged. She might not show it, or act like it but she wasn't like the rest of them. No, Bellamy was sure of that.  
He hadn't seen anyone before in his entire life who resembled her.

No one so strong and so kind as to take away someone's pain as she did for Atom. No one was so caring as to take care after Charlotte the way she did. No one smiled as brightly as she did that one second she had let herself be off guard and enjoy the earth.

When had he started thinking only about her? This was a serious matter. Wells could be dead right now and Charlotte could be in great trouble under different circumstances. Yet she was there and she was looking at him. As it seems Bellamy was lost in his thoughts and Charlotte had taken off with Wells to search for food and they were alone. Clarke looked at him and then she was talking.  
"I'm sorry about your friend."  
"Yeah, me too. Atom was a nice guy and it was a pity to see him go like that."  
She remained silent staring at him.  
"We did something good today."  
She nodded as saying it, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

He looked at her with wondering eyes. Did she really believe that?  
«You did that,» he pointed at her «you were the one who made Charlotte talk. I,» he paused for a moment «I almost made her a killer».  
Bellamy didn't look at her again. But she came a little closer.  
«You,» she amphasized «helped a girl face her demons and hopefully go back to sleep, you might be a dick most of the times but you did really good.»  
She knew that he wouldn't look at her again. And she had finally understood why. He had a mask on. He didn't let people see his true self. Any vulnerability was weak and he was not weak at all. So she stood up and walked away.

She was so curious though,

What was underneath Bellamy Blake's mask?

 **Special thanx to** _bellarketrashhh_ **for proofreading this chapter.**

 **this is going to be a multichapter, it will follow the course of the series with little changes until one crucial point.**

 **hoped you liked, let me know with reviews or PMs what you think.**

 **Should I bother continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 of the story. This will be a Bellarke story for those who don't get it yet. Thanx for all of those who left a review, favorited and followed.**

* * *

The next morning Clarke approached Wells while he was eating an apple.

"Hey." She just said.

"Goodmorning." He smiled at her. Clarke's lips formed upwards and next think she knew she was sitting beside him at the log.

"I'm sorry and thank you" she told him with a pleading and sincere look in her eyes. Wells knew her better than anyone else in the world by now so he understood that she was really meaning it and she needed this forgiveness. What he didn't understand though, was why was he thanking him.

"Because you took it upon yourself to protect me from hating my mother." At this point only one tear had escaped Clarke's eyes "You sacrificed yourself so I could keep loving my mom. You decided that I am too important to hurt me even more, when I was grieving my dad's death."

One more tear escaped and she swiped it quickly. She glanced at him and then said "Thank you for being the best friend I could have."

Wells had let her talk without interrupting her. She hadn't really said much but what she had said had shouthen his heart. His best friend, Clarke, the girl next door had forgiven him.

He was out of words, he didn't know what to say so he just came a little closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed there for a little while. "So.." he said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"I almost got killed last night," Wells talked again ",by a little girl who hated my father."

Clarke's head rose up and revealed her face which was wet with tears now. Wells had just adressed something tragic with a really sarcastic and funny way. His facial expression was giving up that he was trying to make her laugh. And he had succeeded. Clarke was chuckling while wiping out the tears and when she did, she looked at him with her serious tone.

They started a conversation about their parents after all this time Wells finally told her his side of the story and they talked about the plans around the camp.

"What happened with Charlotte last night?" Clarke asked him

"I think she likes me now." Wells answered while nodding his head.

"No more than she loves you and Bellamy of course." He chuckled and looked at her with a smiling face, a genuine one for the first time in so long.

"She worships you both. She's all like 'Bellamy said that, Clarke said the other' it's kinda funny. You know I understand why she's fond of you. But I don't understand what she sees in Bellamy that makes her trust him."

Clarke felt uncomfortable with this declaration. She sure as hell does not trust Bellamy but she might finally see why all the others do. He is fast on his feet. He can take charge and lead and his whole body radiates confidence in what he is doing.

"He is not like that with Charlotte you know. I mean he is gentler and he cares about her, he shows his emotions to her. He doesn't do this with the rest of the 100, well except for Octavia of course."

Wells noticed that Clarke seemed a little flushed as she actually defended Bellamy for the first time ever.

"Be careful there Griffin, you might end up being one of his groupies at this rate." The fuzzy haired man joked with her and she laughed almost giggled until she saw him standing in front of his tent, with no shirt on and a girl by his side touching his upper arm.

"Speak of the devil." Was all the camp healer declared and she stood up and walked away from the whole scene in front of her, as he lips formed a flat line.

Bellamy was there showing off his arrogance and this girl as his trophy while Clarke was defending him. Clarke believed he might be the only person that could ruin one day's progress towards her feelings for him, (what feelings, she meant opinion) in only one stand. She passed quite near his side but not enough so as to be obligated to talk to him. Bellamy though had other ideas as soon as he saw her.

"Hey princess." He called out to her and approached her.

"How is Charlotte doing? Is everything all right?" and Clarke for some unknown reason was furious at him, because how dare he be caring about the little girl right now when he clearly had other things to do, such as the girl not far from them. How dare he talk to her like that's something normal when he is showing off his perfect upper body. Her eyes slip off to his chest and his abs and his chest again only for a second and she is madder than before because he is strong and well formed and all kinds of…

She stops herself and watches at his face carefully.

There is no time to think what she will say, so she decides to speak as less as possible.

"They are both still alive" she practically spits out and leaves him.

He is stunned for a moment there. What did he do and she just walked away like this?

He decides that he must find out and he follows her in the dropship where she finds her trying to organise the seaweed and all the tools that might seem useful to her.

"Why did you run off? I only asked a question." He questioned while he put on his pissed face.

"And I answered quickly. I figure you had to do things." She had the same pissed off voice as he had and she felt quite venous at her angry state.

"…or people" as soon as she said it she knew it was the worst thing she could have done at the moment.

She had turned her back to him to try and focus on the unorganised table in front of her and mostly to avoid his look. But she could feel him smirking at her all the way to the door, and she was hearing him approaching her.

"That's what's bothering you, princess." His voice sounded closer than Clarke had thought he was and he wasn't asking he was declaring.

"If who I do bothers you so much, you should do something to prevent it from happening, keep me otherwise," he paused for emphasis and breathed out at her ear as he was touching gently a piece of her blonde hair "occupied."

That word and his touch broke the spell, and Clarke knew that she could defeat his smugginess.

So she laughed and turned. She was centimeters away from him and decided that that wasn't enough distance between them. But she didn't move, because she knew that the person who would move away first would be the weaker one.

"I get only what I want. Unfortunately for you, you are not it. Besides who wants something that anyone can have." She regretted her last sentence as soon as it came out of her mouth, it was too much and she knew it.

The next time he spoke his tone was bitter. "Of course you get what you want. Every princess does." His smirk returned on his face once again. He had the upper hand once again. But she wasn't gonna let him have it for much longer. You could cut the tension with a knife in there and they both knew it, but they weren't willing to do anything about it.

"Hey Clarke…" Finn's voice was heard at the gate of the dropship and they both knew that was the time to actually move.

She stepped out of his grasp and towards Finn who suddenly looked tense.

"Everything all right?" he questioned while his gaze never left Bellamy's and neither did Bellamy's. It was a strength fight over there. Who had the most power over…, over…, well that was a good question who had power over what or who? It was clear for Clarke and pretty much everyone that Bellamy was in charge around here and she was pretty sure that even if those two guys were fist fighting Bellamy would have knocked down Finn with only one of his giant arms. So what was the purpose of all of this?

Clarke was not going to sit and find out it was only morning and she had already had one deep conversation and an intense one more like a fight really. She didn't need to watch this thing. So she went out of the dropship dragging Finn with her.

Once they were out there she asked him why was he looking for her and Finn stumbled upon his words. Finally he told her

"I, umm, wanted,… to see how you were dealing with everything that you learnt yesterday?"

Clarke's face fell. Her mom betrayed her father and got him floated. It was nice forgetting about all of it even for the couple of minutes of distraction that Bellamy provided her with.

"She took away my father. I had to live this pain because she was a member of the council." Her voice was bitter than ever. She really wanted to curl up like a ball and cry her eyes out but she knew. She knew that she had to fight to overcome this. Right now she was in a position where she had to fight her feelings in order to live. She needed to be useful for the hundred and she sure as hell needed to be occupied as to not think.

She needed though, to blow off some steam and she really needed to cause her mother some pain right now.

"I just want her too feel my pain."

"I don't think you can do much from here, princess."

As that was said Clarke had an idea. "Actually I believe I can." And with that she rushed back to the dropship passing by Bellamy almost crashing into him and rushed upstairs where she found Monty. Soon her wristband was off and she knew that right about now her mother was thinking her daughter is dead.

The blue-eyed girl wasn't feeling any better though. She had thought that one part of her emotional cargon would have vanished when she did that, instead she was feeling guilty about doing this to her mother.

She excused herself down the stairs and out of the dropship with Finn following her as Bellamy was making his way upstairs to see what was happening.

Bellamy stood there evaluating the situation when everything clicked.

"The princess willingly took off her wristband didn't she?" he had a smirk on his face. For unknown reasons Clarke finally did what he wanted her to. Now it was almost sure that the rest of the ark wouldn't follow them down.

As everyone nodded he quickly examined their serious faces and he felt a bit uneasy.

He left the dropship and followed the direction Finn and Clarke had taken. He was quite far from them to hear him or he them but he knew where they were going.

He needed to know what caused the princess to get rid of the wristband. While he was following their trail he caught himself wondering why he cared. And the only answer he could come up was, he just did. He soon realised Clarke had stopped exactly where he was considering she would. He stood behind a tree in order to listen to their conversation and not be seen.

Meanwhile Clarke was feeling so confused and guilty, she didn't know where she was going. Finn was running behind her trying to calm her down by talking but she wasn't listening.

She ended up at the small river they had found a little farther from the camp where she found her best friend. Wells quickly looked over at her and stood up from the rock he was sitting.

"Clarke what happened?" he came closer and lay a comforting hand on her arm.

Clarke didn't talk. How could Wells, perfect Wells who sacrificed himself to protect her understand how she felt?

"I don't wanna talk about it." She muttered.

Finn was close by and he was starting to tense up from the closeness of the so called royals amongst the deliquents.

Wells tried again to urge her to discuss with him. Clarke had lowered her eyes to the water which seemed to relax her a bit but she was nowhere near able to talk.

"Hey," Wells put his hand on her cheek and tried to make her face him when Finn pushed him away from her and shouted at him.

"She said she doesn't wanna talk about it. Now why don't you leave us."

Bellamy couldn't say he wasn't expecting something like this. It was clear that both guys wanted the woman in front of them and they were both looking willing to fight for her. That just made him cringe, which wasn't making any sense usually he liked a fair fight, but not this one.

Wells face turned dead serious and he took a step towards Finn's position.

"She can talk for herself, now quit playing the knight, skywalker" he almost spitted the boy's nickname. Clarke really didn't want to witness this but she couldn't find the strength to stop it, not after what she had done.

"I haven't seen you do anything else but try and fail to protect her too. So maybe you should back the hell away and leave as alone.

The two young men kept exchanging bitter and poisonous words to each other while Clarke stayed silent and Bellamy was watching them. They were getting closer and closer to a physical fight and Bellamy couldn't believe in his eyes.

They were both claiming that they cared about the blonde woman yet neither of them realised how she wasn't coping with whatever happened and she couldn't handle their stupidity too.

Once Finn tried to punch Wells not with success Bellamy came out and almost shouted.

"Hey, knock it off." He went in between them.

"What are you doing?" he questioned aggresively "We came so far only to attract the fucking grounders by your pityful fist fight? I heard your yelling from the forest." He glanced at Clarke and saw relief in her expression. Who knew that Bellamy's appearance could cause that?

The two men saw him glanced at her and they both turned their interest to the blue-eyed woman.

They both went to take a step towards her and she took one backwards.

"Hey" Bellamy distracted them ",go back to camp." They weren't looking willing to do that but then Bellamy told them "she clearly doesn't want to talk to either of you or at all. So leave"

Wells was the first to talk "We cannot leave her out here alone it is dangerous."

Finn volunteered to stay and Clarke spoke for the first time in so long. "No, leave Bellamy is right."

"I will stay with her." Bellamy didn't know what urged him to say that but he really didn't mind.

After some more convincing both Wells and Finn were out of their sight.

Clarke sat at a rock near the water and just looked at it. She was trying to organise her thoughts and control her feelings but she was so far failing miserably.

Bellamy was sitting nearby and he was looking around for any signs of danger. They were there for what seemed like hours and the sun was currently straight up in the sky. He was giving her quick glances to make sure she was alright and at one point he realised that wasn't what Clarke needed right now.

"You need to stop." Clarke seemed confused by the statement.

"Excuse me?"

"You need to stop pushing the feelings and the thoughts out and you need to let them out. That's how they will go away."

They stayed silent for a few minutes again.

Clarke sighed.

"My dad found out about the malfunction on the ark and he wanted to tell everyone the truth. I agreed and decided to help him. He got floated before he could say anything and I was on solitary for a year." She was crying silently and her voice was cracking up.

"I…" she took a deep breath "For one year and a half I blamed my closest friend for betraying me." She lets one sob slip through her lungs and lips. Bellamy wanted to go closer to her but he knew that wasn't wise, so he looked at her and he listened patiently.

"Yesterday I learnt that… my friend wasn't a traitor." She stopped talking and tearing up and she looked at him. Her eyes looked like glass ready to burst, the emotion was both gone and painfully there.

"My mom turned my dad in. She killed him and locked me up."

"And you wanted her to feel as bad as you did so you took of your wristband." Bellamy ended for her.

Clarke looked so surprised by his words. She nodded and he did too.

"Don't seem so surprised. I've had my problems too." They both smiled smiles that didn't quite reach their eyes.

"Did you feel horrible later? Because I do." She waited for him to say something.

"I didn't do it. I couldn't. It would get me floated and I had to look after Octavia."

So even Bellamy was a better person that she was.

"You are not even eighteen, you are not a bad person. You just reacted without thinking for once. And the fact you feel horrible means you are a really good person." Bellamy stood up picked one of the largest shells and dipped it into the water.

"Here drink some and then you should wash your face and you will feel better."

Clarke drank and smiled at him. This time the smile reached her puffy red eyes and Bellamy was in awe.

"When did you become the doctor, here?"

She was teasing him and that was a first but not weird. He chuckled a little and he helped her up.

"Let's go home." He told her and they began walking. Right before they entered Clarke looked at him and told him in a low voice.

"You are not a bad person either, Bellamy."

* * *

 **leave a review to feed my muse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

* * *

The rest of the day passed with Clarke taking some distance from Wells, Finn and Bellamy.

Bellamy's behavior that day had her so confused. He was comforting and nice with her and he had shown her a face that she was sure only Octavia knew.

He had taken off the mask she had concluded.

And it was brilliant. She realised she needed one conversation like that, with someone who could understand her situation.

She wondered too. What and who made him feel like her? She tried to ask but it was obvious that he didn't want to talk.

So when they returned each of them took their separate ways with Clarke walking to where they were preparing food and Bellamy barking orders to some delinquents about the wooden wall they were building to keep out the grounders.

Clarke was sitting in the dropship, she had spend the afternoon organising her area and making it as similar to an infirmary as she could. She had collected everything that could be used as bandages, scalpels and other medical tools and she had a variety of herbes courtesy of Monty that would help her treat infections, and plain flus and colds. She was making herself at home in this place while thinking about what happened by the river. She concluded that she had to have a conversation about what happened with Wells first and foremost, and then take it from there.

Thus after avoiding him for the rest of the day, at night she sat by his side near the fire.

At first they didn't exchange a word, they were both aware of each other's closeness and about the tension.

Clarke decided to speak first.

«We need to talk about what happened back there, Wells.»

When Wells turned his head to look at her he seemed pissed.

«I thought you didn't wanna talk about it. What changed your mind?»

His full of irony tone made Clarke get equally as pissed as he was.

«You're so perfect, Wells» she practically spitted the perfect word.

«You were always the model child always smart and funny and likable. And you always know what's right and you always make the right choices.» the expression on Wells face changed and he was thinking about where Clarke was going with this.

«And don't get me wrong, I never envied you or didn't like you for it or anything else. Nonetheless i admired you for these qualities.» she was angry with him that was a given but she was saying all nice things.

«But how can I discuss and confess my stupid mistakes or how guilty I feel with someone who has never once made a mistake? Sometimes I cannot talk to you about some stuff because you won't get it, Wells.»

She was not pissed anymore, she seemed confessional but not regretful.

«Clarke, I've done stupid stuff too, and I've regretted plenty of my actions. And I want you to be able to come to me even if you don't believe I will understand you. Whatever happens in your life I wanna be a part of and I want to be able to help and support you.» he had taken her hand with both of his and he was looking at her eyes.

«Even now you said the perfect thing, you dork.» she smiled and hugged him.

«I really love you Wells. Down here you are the only family I have.» she almost whispered in his shoulder and then broke the embrace. Wells didn't know what he was supposed to do, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She backed away to indicate that she wasn't feeling so comfortable by the gesture.

«Can we stop the fighting Larkey?» he whispered with a smirk.

Clarke's eye widened and she put a hand to his mouth while shushin him.

«Don't call me that here Wells, they already call me princess I don't need another embarassing nickname.»

He didn't lose his smirk once her hand was away from his mouth.

«I thought it was your full of pride codename Larkey.» he didn't quit playing. She punched him in the arm and he winced playfully.

«Shut up hayito. You have two embarassing nicknames too. Want the other one to be known too? Prince isn't enough for you?»

He got serious for a second and then they both laughed. By now everyone had gone to bed except for the delinquents on guard duty. And the fire was slowly dying, but that didn't bother them.

«I love you too, you know.» he spoke again after a second of silence.

Clarke knew it but she felt strained for a moment and before she knew what she was saying the words came out

«Like a friend right? Or a sister?» suddenly there was tension all around them and Clarke couldn't think of a way to make it go away.

«I love you in whatever way you want me too.» he spoke sincerely.

«Clarke let's be honest. We both knew that if we would have stayed on the Ark eventually we would be paired together. We were compatible by their standards. I had embraced that destiny and I didn't mind.»

Clarke nodded she knew very well what he was talking about. A year and a half ago she had accepted it too.

«The last year all I wanted was to protect you and I hadn't given much thought about how I felt besides that.» she didn't interrupt him. He was taking his time talking slowly, thinking first.

«Now, we are here for less than a week and everything is different bigger and more complicated.

I don't know how I love you. I know that I would do anything for you. But it's up to you. If you tell me to be friends I will shape my feelings in that way, if you want something more then I can give that to you.»

Clarke finally understood Wells outburst in the morning. Finn was claiming her and Wells felt territorial. Everyone in their whole life was pairing them together. Even down here, they were the prince and princess so he felt the need to protect her as something his. For the first time in his life Wells Jaha hadn't anyone to tell him what to do and he was confused, that's why he was giving her a choice.

«Wells if you were in love with me I think you would be sure about it. I haven't fallen in love yet. But it is supposed to be an emotion that consumes your every need and dictates what you want. The fact that you are giving me a choice proves that. You are not in love with me. You love me like I love you, like family.»

Clarke was speaking slowly as Wells did before her. And he knew too that she wasn't in love with him.

«Like family» he muttered «the most dyfunctional family ever.»

They both chucked at his comment and Clarke decided to push another subject.

«So you will quit being territorial with me in front of Finn, now.»

Wells growled, he acually growled.

«I really don't like him,Larkey. He is a douche and he is the one being territorial. He thinks you like him ssooo much. I cannot stand him anymore.»

Clarke giggled and he was was stunned. « I am describing what an idiot you are getting closer too and you are giggling right now. Nice job family member.»

She just giggled again and told him. «He is not a bad guy. He is decent and he has helped us a lot.»

«He only helps where you are involved, have you noticed that?»

She looked at him «Noo» she started thinking if what he was saying was true.

Then suddenly a voice came from the dropship.

«I think I fixed it» Monty yelled to Clarke.

Both kids stood up and rushed to Monty.

Monty's yelling had woken up everyone in the camp and now on the dropship was Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Finn, Murphy, Harper and of course shirtless Bellamy.

Honestly Clarke thought did he mind putting on a shirt?

Clarke pushed her way in and looked at Monty.

«Are you sure?» after reassuring her that it was the best he could do he pushed the final button and everyones wristbands seemed burnt.

Monty's assumptions were wrong and now the ark must be thinkin that they were all dead.

Clarke couldn't believe it and she stormed off followed once again by Finn. This time though Wells only saw her and he stood back. She was free of that pressured situation their parents had put them through. By the time she was out of the dropship she witnessed Bellamy being pulled by his neck in his tent. That only angered her even more and she wasn't sure why.

She ran off camp, by now Finn was beside her and she had let him. «Follow me» he had said and they ended up in an old bunker.

She sank in a couch which was very different from sitting on rocks she should say.

Finn was pacing. He had asked her what it meant for the people in Ark that the wristbands were fried. When she explained that they would all probably die he had started pacing.

Clarke was thinking about all of this but her mind was glued at the image of Bellamy being pulled in his tent.

When Finn started saying they were alone that he was alone. Clarke couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and grabbed his face.

«You are not alone» she was saying and she wasn't sure if she was saying it to Finn or herself and then Bellamy kissing some random girl came into her mind and she needed to do something to forget it.

So she kissed him hungrily she kissed the boy in front of her like there was not tomorrow.

Everything else happened really quickly. Their shirts were off, she was pushed in the couch and he was pressing into her. It was not romantic or slow or what she was hoping it would be. He was fast and he was getting what he wanted. She followed the same tactic as he and not an hour later they were both lying in a bed ready to fall asleep.

And all she could think was if he had a nicer time than she had, or if he was still busy with that random girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **I am gonna take down the previous upload down on a week but this time I actually have the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed.**

 **While reading this you should listen to Clarity covered by Max Schneider**

* * *

She didn't sleep for more than an hour when Finn woke her up with kisses all over her back.

It was a weird feeling for her to have someone being physical with her and kissing her like he was. She stood on her elbows and looked at him when he lied down on his back.

She brushed her fingers through his hair and a thought was formed in the back of her mind. _His hair is too straight, curlier would be better._

She dismissed the thought as soon as it came and she concentrated on the guy in front of her. She smiled at him. She has been doing a lot of smiling since she came down to earth. After a year of solitary she needed all the company and the smiles that she could get.

He was looking at her, watching her think. She clearly wanted to say something but she wouldn't, so he didn't push, he waited.

"You know, this was a release, a get away from reality, but I wouldn't do it with anybody. I did it because it was you." She wanted to say that he was the only one she wanted to be with but she realized she would be lying. She sure as hell wasn't ready to admit her feelings towards pain-in-the-ass Blake but she couldn't not think of him. And she couldn't lie to Finn.

Finn's eyebrows furrowed for a second and then he relaxed again. He made fun about him wanting to have his first earth sex and that she was plassably cute and she laughed. It was nice that he was funny and she could relax with him, unlike Bellamy who was intense all of the time.

Damn she really needed to stop thinking about Bellamy right now.

"We should get going." She elaborated a little and they were out of the bunker in a little while.

They sat out there for a few minutes. And Finn at some point looked at her and he almost whispered "I wanted it to be you too." And then he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. How did he know, though that she was meaning to tell him exactly that? She would never know.

She looked up and saw a shooting star. They joked around a bit about the star when flame started coming out of it. They soon realised it was a dropship so they quickly grabbed some stuff and they both started running.

Back at the camp, Bellamy was awaken by the sound and the shaking of the earth and he quickly dispatched himself from his two lady companions before exiting and approaching Octavia. There was no need for him to think about it. He knew that he needed to destroy any way of communication if he wanted to live. So he told them to stand by, and he sneaked out alone.

The only thing he didn't know was that from the other side of the camp someone had the same idea as he did.

Bellamy ran towards the dropship only to be stopped midway by his sister. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore, he told her everything, about Jaha, about the communications. And to say that she was shocked would be an understatement. So she left, she turned the other way and left him alone. He wanted to go after her but she knew that it would be better to finish his task first. So he kept running until he reached his destination.

He stopped at the sight of the much smaller dropship, he walked slowly and opened the door. Bellamy hadn't expected to find a person in there. He was a little frightened, not that he would admit, that a tiny woman could cause him fear. A thought crossed his mind. Should he kill her?. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do the same mistakes, Octavia was already disappointed enough. He still needed to do something though. So he took the radio and started running again. He had to destroy it in all costs. That way he could stay with the rest of the 100.

Meanwhile Clarke and Finn were running towards the camp. They needed to go where the crash happened with a team as soon as possible.

As they were running a body crashed Clarke's and she stumbled backwards not falling only because the other person held her up. It was Wells.

"Where have you been? Do you know what is happening?" he had not wasted even a second.

"Did you see the spacecraft?" she answered with another question.

"Yes, everyone saw. Bellamy told everyone not to go after it and then he sneaked out. I was following him but i lost him because of Octavia." Wells was worried and so was she. But she also knew what was up with him.

"He wants what's in it. We have to go there first." Wells didn't need any further explanation. He knew too well what his friend was talking about. So, once again they rushed to the little dropship.

"Why? What does he want?" Finn was silent all the while the two friends were discussing, but he had to know too.

"Bellamy has tried in every way to avoid communication with the ark. He doesn't want them down." She was breathing heavily by all the running. But her thoughts were running faster.

"Damn it. I should have seen it coming."

"You couldn't have guessed it, Clarke." Finn was trying to reassure her, while Wells was running a little ahead silently shaking his head at what Finn said. Wells had guessed what Finn and Clarke were doing and he knew what Clarke would say after Finn's latest statement.

"I should have. I messed up. I got distracted." Finn slowed down for a moment but then continued on his original rhythm.

Clarke knew she was harsh but she didn't actually mean that he was the distraction.

Clarke had began thinking about Bellamy's good qualities and his body and his hair and his eyes and she was doing it again. But she had to remember.

Bellamy was the bad guy.

Yes he was.

 _Bellamy is the bad guy._

Wells was stopped in front of her. The spaceship, well it was more like a rocket, was in front of them. Clarke pointed way ahead of them.

"There he is. I think he is holding something." They quickly agreed that the boys were gonna follow him because they were faster and she would check the ship.

They both ran in different directions to cover more ground.

Bellamy was faster though. He went to the river and without thinking it more than two seconds he tossed the radio as farther as he could.

Wells was the first one to arrive.

"Noo" he shouted as Bellamy was throwing the object.

He throwed himself to the older man and they both ended up on the ground.

Bellamy tackled him and now he was on top.

"I don't wanna hurt you Wells." With that he moved over and started walking away. Before Wells was even up Finn arrived.

He and Bellamy exchanged some words before Bellamy was out of sight. Finn rushed towards Clarke.

All the while Clarke hadn't expected to find a person and especially not a girl around their age in that ship. She helped the girl out was ninety nine per cent sure that the unknown girl had a concussion.

She removed her helmet and she tried to wake her. She had to make sure she was okay. Clarke had removed the girl's suit and her gloves and had seated her head on her own laps.

At least a minute passed before she woke up.

"Hi" Clarke greeted her with a smile.

The girl seemed a little confused but she soon smiled.

"I made it." She winced and touched her head.

"Yeah, you pumped your head but you'll live."

The girl was distracted by everything that she was seeing and she was sensing.

"Is that rain?" she asked while she slowly sat up.

"Welcome home." Was Clarke's only answer.

Before anyone had anytime to speak Finn's voice was heard.

"Clarke he is escaping." Clarke looked up to see Bellamy to the other way. He was walking rather fast and he had this really hot smolder on his face.

"Damn his…everything." She muttered before she stood up and ran up to him.

"Hey where is it?" she told him when she caught up to him.

"Taking a walk in the forest princess?" he gave her his malicious smirk that he knew always pisses her off, and kept walking.

She caught his arm and spinned him. They both stopped and they were face to face. They didn't talk though, they were inches apart, they both knew it and they were barely breathing but a scene behind them and a shout stopped them.

"Raven" it was Finn's voice.

The girl ,whose name Clarke realised didn't know, ran up to Finn and hugged him and they talked in low voices so Bellamy and Clarke couldn't hear them. And then they were kissing. And Clarke's breath sharpened, her face lost its color and her eyes widened.

Bellamy became more intense beside her his whole posture was resembling a soldier ready to protect her.

And he realised that as much as he wanted to protect her from this he couldn't. So all he wanted to do was beat up Finn. Not only because he was hurting his princess (again when did she became _his_ ) but because she had looked him, she chose him to show her affection and Bellamy… couldn't handle it. But he would because Clarke was more important now.

He wanted more than anything to comfort her as best as he could, he wanted to put her in his arms and not let her go till all her pain and sorrow had vanished. But they weren't in a place in their relationship to even touch.

So he just leaned closer to her. And he thought she did too.

They stood there watching the scene in front of them. He had to protect her from this as best as he could.

"Hey lover boy. Maybe you should help your friend instead of sucking that poor girl's face." He had pointed to a soaked Wells who was holding the radio on his hand.

It probably wasn't a thing he would normally say nor the gentlest but it did break them up and his princess definitely didn't need to witness it anymore.

Clarke gave him a look of gratitude, of pain, of something?

He couldn't tell. That girl was a mystery and he couldn't solve it. One moment he knows exactly what she will do, the other she is unpredictable and unreadable.

So now she walked to the couple in front of them as Wells approached.

"You threw away the radio. What's wrong with you man?" Wells pointed at Bellamy and the older guy clenched his fists.

"You will freeze. take off your shirt." Clarke was on full mom and doctor mode.

But Wells wasn't listening to her. He kept accusing Bellamy. And then Raven was looking at Bellamy.

"Oh my god you are Bellamy Blake, everyone is looking for you." Bellamy was ready to murder anyone who was closer to him than they should after that statement. After only a week on earth and everyone would know what he did.

"Why?" it was Clarke who asked the question in everyone's minds.

Bellamy told Raven to shut up but she wasn't having it.

"He shot chancellor Jaha." He pushed her to the spaceship and had his hand around her neck. But she was ready for an attack and she had a knife to his neck.

Wells couldn't believe it and for the second time in less than an hour he pinned Bellamy to the ground and he punched him in the face a couple times.

It was Clarke that took him away from Bellamy. And put herself in front of Bellamy to discourage Wells from attacking him again. She spinned around to face him and she had her hands holding him by his jacket.

"Now it's time to talk Bellamy." She was angry with him, but she didn't want him dead. And she wanted explanations.

"I had to come down to protect Octavia, they told me to kill him to come so I did. He wasnt a great person we all know he deser..."

Wells tried to attack Bellamy again but was stoped by Finn who was physically holding him down.

"Surprise, you didn't kill him. He survived. You're a lousy shooter."

Wells was immediately relieved. But Clarke only cared for the man in front of her in her hands.

"Do you hear that? You're not a murderer Bellamy. We can still turn this around." Bellamy felt a little lighter after this. He took a step back and waited.

"You shot my father, you son of a bitch." Finn was struggling to hold Wells. And then Bellamy talked to him, loudly and desperately in a tone that Clarke hadn't hurt from him before.

"Not on the heart, not on the head and not because i am lousy shooter as this one suggests." Wells fought a little less. "Your father took everything from me. He floated my mother, kept me away from my sister. I wasn't aloud to see her, Wells. But I hurt him where he had a chance of surviving." He calmed his voice after that.

"My sister is all I have. And if I had to I would do it all over again, to be honest. But not only for her. For all of you." He muttered the last part of his sentence but everyone heard him. And this time it was Clarke who moved as close to him as she could without touching him. Finn saw it and he tensed up but he couldn't do anything. They hadn't talked, he knew he had hurt her but what else could he do know? So he just clenched his teeth and waited.

Wells stopped fighting and he looked at Bellamy with a near death glare. "Just because he is alive, doesn't mean you are forgiven." And he walked the other way.

Clarke wanted to go after him but she knew he needed to be alone. She turned once again to Bellamy.

"Take off your jacket."

Everyone looked at her oblivious and shocked.

"He is soaking wet. Give me your jacket to give it to him. I don't want to take care of pneumonia too." He smirked at her momentarily, although it didnt quite reach his eyed and gave her his jacket. Before anyone could say anything she took off after her friend and soon he was stripped from his wet shirt and jacket and was wearing Bellamy's jacket. He told her he would go back to the camp and calm down and she was back with Finn, Raven and Bellamy in less than two minutes.

When she approached Raven had already explained to the two guys how they needed to contact the ark or they would kill 300 people.

And how they couldn't do that, because of Bellamy. They were all arguing and Bellamy wasn't having any of it. At the end he turned to Clarke.

«Look, Clarke. You wanted my help, to make the difference. I gave it to you. I cannot change what I did though.»

Clarke wanted to reply to him but she didn't know how she was supposed to. It wasn't clear at this point if she should be hostile to him, friendly or indifferent.

He did indeed a horrible thing by throwing the radio, and by shooting Jaha, but he had a reason. He was protecting his sister. And sincerely, he was right without him a lot more would be dead by now.

he was starting to warm up to her. She didn't mind his snarky comments or that irritating smirk he so often got around her.

Also, it seemed to her that he was comforting to her before with the whole Raven and Finn thing and he was definitely trying to make her feel better yesterday at the river.

He wasn't a bad guy. She concluded with hesitation and irritation.

At this point she could tell that Bellamy was just a man making the best choices he could at any given moment.

So the question remained how was she supposed to talk to him?

She didn't get the chance to decide because Raven spoke.

«Clarke? Griffin?» Raven seemed happy.

«Your mom is the reason I am here. We were supposed to come down together but she had to stall the guards. She organised this whole thing. She would do anything to make sure you are good."

Clarke almost replied about her mother's doings but she was cut off by Bellamy.

"Is there anyway we can contact them now?"

The answer was already known to all of them but he had to change the subject. The princess should be concentrating now. But Finn hadn't the same idea.

Raven had suggested firing rockets so they could make their presence known to the ark, and while everyone was working Finn approached Clarke.

"Clarke, I am sorry."

"We cannot talk about this now, Finn." She tried to put an end on it. But he wasn't done.

"If I had known, I would…"

"Princess, can you give me a hand?"

Bellamy once again put some distance between Clarke and Finn. She came over to him and looked at what he was doing.

"It seems like you got it covered. What do you need me to do?" she questioned a little distracted by her previous attempt of conversation.

"Nothing. It just… You don't need to be distracted right now. Or hurting for him. I don't want you to." He never looked at her once but it was clear that he was meaning what he was saying.

After this statement Clarke finally realised something. Bellamy has been protecting her all day today. He has been trying to spare her the heartbreak.

He had figured out what had happened between her, Finn and Raven and he was there for her.

When they first saw them kiss, he was the one to break them up by talking.

When Raven mentioned her mom, _Bellamy_ changed the subject.

Bellamy was standing by her side since they met this morning closer than ever. He was always there for support yet never touching her, never crossing his boundaries.

Bellamy Blake was most certainly _not_ the bad guy.

He was her solid rock, there when she needed him.

"Thank you." She gave him a sad but full of gratitude smile. "For everything you did for me today." She finished her sentence and he smiled.

Later at night they had to launch the flares and they all gathered to look at them.

Clarke stood next to Bellamy. He asked her if she thought the Ark would see their signal and she told him she didn't know.

"Can you wish in this kind of shooting star?" Clarke was looking high up and her eyes were full of awe, a little smile on her lips.

She was breathtaking.

That was all Bellamy could think. She was perfect. He missed her question. Or rather he delayed understanding her.

"Never mind"

"I would wish to anything but I think I have to earn it." He couldn't look up, all he wanted to look was her.

He had been angry with himself about liking her, he had denied it but it was true.

He wanted, he needed Clarke Griffin.

She had looked at Finn's side and she was smiling at Raven.

"What would you wish for?"

Clarke looked at him and this time it was different. He didn't know how but she looked conflicted.

"Clarity." She told him and she looked back up in the sky.

Bellamy looked at the sky too, and then he felt it.

Her hand was touching his, hesitatingly asking for permission to stay there.

And he smiled and opened his hand to take hers, not crossing fingers, but holding hands.

Just to reassure each other that they were there. They both needed this contact.

Just for that one moment.

* * *

 **Do you think 'Drown to you' is a better name than 'one person's actions' ?**

 **let me know.**

 **hope you enjoed..**


End file.
